The mission of the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) Small Animal Imaging Facility (SAIF) is to provide innovative, state-of-the-art, noninvasive, high-resolution in vivo and ex vivo imaging support to members who utilize small animal models in their research. The Faculty Leader and Facility Manager provide consultation to investigators on the methodologies best suited to answer their cancer biology questions. Investigators are able to select various levels of support ranging from image acquisition alone, to acquisition and reconstruction, to image interpretation and finally to media presentation. Using noninvasive means, researchers are able to detect tumors deep within the body, including at both transgenic (spontaneously derived) or orthotopic locations. Furthermore, researchers are able to characterize and stage tumors, as well as monitor their response serially via PET/CT or MRI. Within the past year, investigators have also been able to take advantage of bioluminescent cancer cell models to answer cancer biology questions and to evaluate new optical tumor targeting agents in vivo.